T-Phobos
T-Phobos is a mutagenic viral agent that is featured in the survival-horror game Resident Evil Revelations 2. This virus is a modified variant of the T-Virus originally developed by Umbrella. It is named after Phobos, the Greek god of fear. Development history The T-Phobos virus was developed by former Umbrella researcher Alex Wesker several years after the downfall of Umbrella. In his waning years, former Umbrella president Oswell E. Spencer ordered Alex to research a method through which he could become immortal, sending Alex to a secret island to conduct the experiments, along with thousands of test subjects. However, after years of supposed experimentation, Alex and her men fled the island, having instead been stealing resources from Spencer and siphoning them into their own projects. Alex then set up a new base on Sushestvovanie Island, where she conducted her own experiment, this time creating a new virus named the T-Phobos Virus. As late as November 2009, the virus was still only in its prototype stage and undergoing testing on human subjects. By this month, the virus had been engineered to mutate in response to stress. Alex had eleven candidates fitted with sensor bracelets as part of an experiment to measure how long it would take for people to mutate, with three dying immediately and another eight mutating some time after. By January 2010, work on the virus was neared completion and the likelihood of the subject's immediate death was lowered. During its development stage, Alex tested T-Phobos on test subjects chosen from the local villages. Due to being unable to control their fears, the test subjects soon mutated into Afflicted. Alex also experimented on animals such as dogs and began genetic hybridization with insects, creating the Orthrus and Glasp respectively. By the time of its completion, Alex had established contact with Neil Fisher, a TerraSave member and mole of the now-inactive Federal Bioterrorism Commission. Using Neil's intel, Alex had her men assault the TerraSave headquarters and bring her several members for further testing, among them Claire Redfield and Moira Burton. The abductees were injected with T-Phobos whilst sedated and then released on the island for testing. Infection Unlike its precursor viruses, which mutate the host (almost) immediately after infection, the T-Phobos reacts to the host's mind. As long as the host is not experiencing fear and panic, the virus will not cause any harm. Should the host's mind be affected by intense fear, the virus spreads through the body within seconds. After mutation, if the subject dies, the virus may continue to reanimate the subjects, causing them to become Rotten. Mutations * Afflicted - Human subjects that have been injected with T-Phobos and subjected to physical and mental torture. After experiencing severe panic, the subjects mutate and become savage, attacking any uninfected persons on sight. * Orthrus - A canine-based B.O.W. created by conducting invasive experiments on dogs with T-Phobos. * Ironhead - Human-based B.O.W.'s that wear all-concealing metallic helmets and carry large axes. * Vulcan Blubber - Humanoid B.O.W.'s that carry drum-shaped weapons capable of launching fireballs. * Rotten - Deceased Afflicted that have reanimated as zombies. * Glasp - Insectoid monsters that can render themselves invisible. * Giant Whip Spider - Spiders accidentally infected with T-Phobos. Their infection has resulted in a marginal increase in size. * Revenant - A bizarre patchwork creature made from multiple Afflicted body parts fused together and given life using Uroboros. * Pedro Fernandez '- A member of TerraSave who underwent a unique mutation, growing multiple eyes all over his body as the virus took control. * 'Neil Fisher - A mole from the FBC planted within TerraSave. As well as being injected with the T-Phobos virus, Alex Wesker also infected Neil with Uroboros, turning him into a superhuman abomination. * Alex Wesker - Creator of T-Phobos and the last of the Wesker Children. Category:Contagions Category:Resident Evil